


Cheat

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably shouldn't trust the Doctor when it comes to tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about posting this...oops.

“You’re heavy.”

“No I’m not,” Fitz mumbled from his position of lying on top of the Doctor, face buried in his neck.

The Doctor bit back a grin. “True. You caught me out.” Fitz’s weight was almost nothing to him and he hadn’t exactly minded when his companion had crawled on top of him. Fitz was in a decidedly snuggly mood tonight, it seemed. The Doctor felt about the bed for his discarded book, managing to nudge it over the edge in the process. “Oops.”

“What did you do?” Fitz raised his head to look at the Doctor, half-asleep.

“Knocked the book off the bed.” The Doctor smiled at Fitz, who looked decidedly adorable at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Fitz, giving a little squeeze.

“Mm.” Fitz laid back down, snuggling in closer. The Doctor stayed still for a bit, listening to Fitz breathe, then, acting almost instinctively, moved his hands down and tickled him. Fitz yelped loudly, rolling off the Doctor. He sat up with a grin, following after him. “Stop, stop!” Fitz protested, curling into a ball.

The Doctor didn’t stop and Fitz was soon laughing helplessly. “No, seriously, cut that out,” he gasped, batting at his hands.

“Try asking nicely,” the Doctor said teasingly.

“Please stop?” Fitz stared at him, big gray eyes pleading. The Doctor felt himself melt and he relented with a nod, trying not to smile. Fitz snatched up one of the blankets from the bed as soon as the Doctor withdrew his hands, pulling it over himself.

“What are you doing?”

“Protecting myself from future attacks,” Fitz said, voice muffled by the blanket.

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile this time as he scooped up both Fitz and the blanket, pulling them into his lap. “I think you’re safe,” he said fondly, tugging at the blanket until Fitz’s face merged and leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Hmph,” Fitz grumbled, pulling the blanket back up around his shoulders. The Doctor noticed that his ears had gone a bit pink. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“What, you don’t trust me?” The Doctor placed a hand over his hearts, looking grave.

“’Course I do,” Fitz snorted. “Just not at games. You cheat.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Well…only sometimes.”

Fitz snorted again and leaned against him, yawning. “I’m tired. You’re lucky I am, otherwise I’d get you back.”

“I’m very lucky, aren’t I?” The Doctor shifted until he could lie down on the bed, pulling Fitz down on top of him again. “Don’t I get any of the blanket?”

Fitz opened one eye and looked at him, thinking. “Yeah.” He wiggled around a bit, throwing one half of the blanket over the Doctor.

“Thanks.” Fitz mumbled something in reply, trailing off as he started falling asleep. The Doctor rested an arm on his lower back, feeling a bit sleepy himself. As much as he loved excitement and adventure, he had to admit that these types of lazy days were some of his favorites, when he and Fitz spent hours cuddling and reading - or tickling, in today’s case. They were nice. Relaxing.

Very nice indeed, the Doctor thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
